


My Freedom

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris was beautiful and Neal was free but it was only a matter of time before autumn came and happiness gave way to longing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryrose_it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maryrose_it).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1333px @300dpi
> 
> A birthday gift for my buddy _Maryrose_ :D

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/d8sex30i83hdcmc/myfreedom.png?dl=0)


End file.
